learntoflyfandomcom-20200214-history
Learn To Fly.. MY STORY
MY STORY.. I've built up my own story that fits me. If you don't like it, don't blame me. I worked hard on this, the screenshots are missing. But there is nothing not intense in this story I'm finishing. This is only the book so far, but this is not the whole book.. not all! Dodo is the best “Ever seen a flying PENGUIN?! I flew yesterday and you’re in a hospital!” Penguin yelled. “NO!” Dodo yelled back. “Well then you need glasses!” Penguin yelled back. “I don’t need glasses! I have a helmet! And just because you’re more popular you think you’re so big! But you’re in a hospital too! So there!” Dodo yelled before stalking down the hall to his hospital room. He made himself lunch. Fish, 1 chocolate bar and a Cherry Icee. After finishing the fish, he took his leftover Icee and looked out the window. Penguin jumped out of his hospital room across. He could see because the hospital was divided into 2 parts, and Penguin was in the second part, with his window facing Dodo’s. Dodo laughed. “He’s trying to fly, but he’s gonna crash!” He looked in the apartment to see a broken window and one of Penguin’s friends sitting at his laptop. He was laughing at something. He got so confused he spilled his Icee on himself. Oh well, Dodo thought. He refilled his Icee. He peeked out the window to see Penguin scowling, stuck in the snow. Dodo laughed himself sick until he remembered the laptop. He yelled at the strange penguin to go out. It worked. The penguin saw Dodo’s rival in the snow and ran out to save him. But before he did, he closed a window on Dodo’s laptop. Dodo looked in the history. Giggle. Fail bird. Featured. He clicked on it to find a bad post. He wasn’t so mad! He could ignore it! It was just teasing! He ignored it and went on Fandom. At first, he was A-Okay. Nothing was wrong. And that’s when he saw it. False advertising! Teasing! No, worse! This could not be true! The meanest paragraph in the world!!! By now he got really mad. I mean, SUPER mad. He felt as if his wings, his head, his whole body was bursting with flames. He tossed his Icee onto the table somehow without spilling even a trillionth of a billionth of a drop. He crashed out his window. He jumped on Penguin, causing him to sink into the snow. Then, as Dodo ran back to the hospital apartment to repair his window Penguin searched online how to get rid of a Dodo. Dodo, staring down through the window, found out what this Penguin was searching on Giggle, and he attempted to throw a fake bomb through the window, trying to scare Dodo. It didn’t break the glass. Instead, it bounced off and cracked Penguins phone. Dodo cheered, till he found why Penguin threw the fake rubber bomb. He got so mad he found himself with the hot, uncomfortable feeling. So to “cool” off, he took a sip of his Icee. He turned the blinds down on his window and locked the door. He turned the lights off and turned on a flashlight. He shined it on a sensor and the sensor activated a part of his helmet, which sealed every single way into the room. Then he turned back on the lights. Then off. He went to bed, expecting nothing in the morning but usual breakfast. Instead, he jumped out of bed. There was nothing but usual breakfast. However, he had just woken up from a nightmare. He had woken up. his eyesight was blurry, and when they straightened, he found the window cracked. There was a hole, a big gaping hole in his window in the shape of penguins whole body. He looked at his wing. The evidence in the window proved it, Penguin hat cut Dodo’s wing in his sleep- (GASP) Then the dream was over. Well, it was just a dream, Dodo relaxed. But some people are not smart enough to understand. Dodo had a scab on his wing. “But the window isn’t cracked,” thought Dodo, baffled. “That’s just not possible. Besides, the door is sealed.” He ate breakfast, and peeked out the window. Penguin was once again trying to make Dodo believe he needed glasses. Dodo, however, was not looking out the window and was thinking. Then, he had an inspiration. No, hacking wouldn’t do. What was he going to do on Penguin’s device? Yes it would! Dodo was arguing with himself. The picture in his mind would not go away, even if he thought about something else his mind flipped right back. Finally, each half of Dodo’s brain decided to give up the hacking idea. Phew! Glad that’s over..